


I Want It Bad

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Scott McCall/Lydia Martin, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Scott and Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want It Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

It starts with Scott and Lydia. 

They’re in her room and she’s helping him study. They’re sitting close, arms bumping if they shift the slightest bit.

His eyes lock with hers, and Lydia remembers the time they kissed. The softness of his mouth against hers, how she could feel the potential, the  _power_ in the tightness of his body. She remembers being breathless after, and how after he left she brought a hand up to her lips, feeling how swollen they were.

Scott inhales deeply, and then his lips are on hers.

He touches her gently, almost reverently, and when Scott eats her out he moans like she’s the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted. 

The next day he holds her hand in school,  _beams_ when he announces that they’re together. 

It’s good.  _They’re_ good together, in a way nobody expected.

How Stiles and Derek became involved?

If you ask Lydia it was a complete accident, it’s not like she  _planned_ them to arrive as Scott slides two lubed fingers into her ass.

If she says it with a smug look in her eye, well, no one’s going to risk mentioning it.

She and Scott have talked about it before, asking Stiles and Derek to join them. 

When they’re fucking, Scott will press a finger to her asshole, rub at the muscle and whisper filthy things in her ear.

"Bet you wish it was Derek’s fingers doing this to you," he’d say. "I do. Dreamt about them in you, sometimes in me. They’re so thick, they’d stretch you wide open, prep you for Stiles’s cock."

The reality of it though, having them here, seeing her naked and vulnerable, Lydia’s stomach flutters with nerves. 

None of them can recall who moves first, but Scott’s hand starts moving, his fingers pumping into Lydia as he and Stiles kiss. 

Derek makes his way to Lydia, gets himself naked and underneath her so he can place open-mouthed kisses on her neck, slide one hand down her body to press two fingers into her wet cunt. 

He sucks a nipple into his mouth, swirls his tongue around the nub until it’s hard then bites gently.

Lydia comes for the first time that night, the sensations of her sensitive nipples being played with, Derek’s fingers in her and the slow drag of Scott’s fingers moving in and out her ass.

She comes with a cry, hips jerking backwards then stilling.

While she’s coming down from her high, Scott hands Derek a condom with shaky hands, then buries them Stiles’s hair, because his best friend is rolling a condom down Scott’s length with his  _mouth._

It’s easy for Derek to slide into her, lift her up to place himself at her entrance and let her sink her way down his cock, inch by inch. 

His arms come around her lower back, and Lydia lets herself be pulled down, make it easier for Scott to push the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle of her ass and then the rest of him.

They stop for a moment, let Lydia get used to the feeling.

She feels… full. Hot and sweaty and  _perfect._  Heart still pumping fast from her orgasm, adrenaline rushing through her, it doesn’t take long before she shifts her hips, gives them permission to move. 

They build up a rhythm, Scott pulls out when Derek pushes in and Lydia feels herself getting close again.

"Stiles!" She cries, looks to the side where he’s sitting, jerking himself off.

He looks surprised that she’s called out for him, maybe a little guilty too.

"I need you."

Stiles crawls over to her, cock hanging heavy between his legs.

"What do you need, Lydia?" His voice is low, husky with arousal.

His mouth is open, lips red and swollen but it’s his cock she’s interested in.

Stiles’s dick isn’t overly long, but it’s thick. Thicker than Scott’s and curved slightly to the left. His foreskin is pulled back to reveal the red head which is steadily leaking pre-come.

Idly, she wonders if he’s always that wet. 

Lydia licks her suddenly dry lips. “Wanna blow you,” she moans, watches as Stiles’s cock twitches in her face. 

"Yeah, yeah. Anything you want," Stiles says, looks around trying to find the best position. 

In the end, he ends up straddling Derek’s face, facing Lydia. 

Derek fucks up into Lydia while he licks a broad stripe across his asshole. For a few moments, Stiles is distracted by that, Derek’s tongue twisting his tongue into his hole, but then Lydia takes him into her mouth and  _none_ of his fantasies could compare to this.

Lydia places one hand on the floor for stability while the other curves around the base of Stiles’s cock, covering what isn’t in her mouth. She licks at the head, edges her tongue beneath the foreskin, traces the veins on the underside. 

She gives it her all, and when she looks up Stiles is kissing Scott, one hand cupping his jaw as their tongues tangle together.

Lydia moans at the visual, which makes Stiles jerk and bite Scott’s lip unexpectedly. 

Scott’s hips flex in response, his cock slamming into her at the same time Derek’s did, and Lydia has to pull of to avoid biting Stiles, because she’s coming again, this time with a scream. 

Her inner muscles tighten around Scott, and he gasps out “oh  _fuck,”_ before he’s coming too. 

Derek is still fucking her, hips pumping unevenly the closer he gets, but then his hand is sneaking between them, rubbing at her clit in tight circles and Lydia is coming again, not sure if the last one had even ended.

Stiles has climbed off Derek and is jerking himself off, cock aimed at Derek’s face.

Lydia looks up just in time to see Stiles come, and at the first taste of it, Derek comes too, back arching up as he does.

Vaguely, Lydia realises her face is wet, having come so hard she cried, but right now she doesn’t care. 

Just lifts herself of Derek, wincing a little as he and Scott pull out of her and grabs a blanket, drapes is over them and settles in to sleep.

Stiles opens his mouth, but Lydia points a finger at him. “Sleep now, questions later.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
